Not So Super Anymore
by doctourshippo
Summary: Will Mr. Incredible beable to handle his new relationship with Elastigirl when she's in danger?
1. No so Incredible anymore

**Not so Incredible anymore.**

**Setting is during the glory days…because that's when Mr. Incredible is sexy ;**

"Bobby we need to talk…NOW."

It was those very words that made even Mr. Incredible go weak. He gulped hard, already knowing what all of this was about, it was about one kiss that Mr.Incredible had given ONE KISS. But the thing was it wasn't to Helen..but Elastigirl.

-------

It was like any other fire-case, he had to gather up the victims, and fast. So ofcourse he had quickly rushed in; unaware that The Thrilling Three and Elastigirl had already entered before him. Mr.Incredible had heard the muffled screams of children and an obviously annoyed older mother. It was obvious she was frantic because her shouts were outrageous, she yelled at the children, and complained about dying at a young age. The heat was remarkably hot, if it wasn't for his custom-designed suit, by no other than the "great" Edna Mode, he would have been forced to turn back, something this man never does. The screams became louder when suddenly some support to the building came falling down, the ceiling was going to collapse any minute now. He nearly forgot where he was for a moment there, but his body, by instinct, moved a blockage infront of a busted doorway.A blur of children and the awkward mother came running out. A small boy with wide eyes perked up. "Mister Incredible!" he shouted, it heavy with an Ukraine accent. Tossing the heavy support system aside he turned to them.

"Is anyone else there!?" he quickly asked. They all shook no. "Okay guys, follow me!" He quickly lifted up some of the smaller kids. He looked like a blue blur against the burning building, nearly missing the red and white figure when he passed…actually he did miss her at first. The super quickly froze, setting the victims down and turning to reenter. He felt someone quickly grab his shoulder.

"You can't go back in there, the building's coming down!" It was Gazerbeam, he was smart and lived a life similar to Bob's. Bob didn't like being Bob…he liked being Mr. Incredible. Gazerbeam didn't like being Simon…he liked being Gazerbeam. Though it was a hassle for both of them they both rathered be a super than the average Joe on the streets. Mr. Incredible quickly shook him off.

"Elastigirl's in there!" he shouted at him, quickly running back into the burning building. He was coughing up a storm, how could he leave Helen in here before? Was he not thinking? Was his reputation more important than his girlfriend's life!? He felt like hitting himself, but then he saw her. Bob attempted to grab her arm, only to have it weakly attend from the pull. He figured it'd be better to just carry her, but he was feeling weaker by the second. Lifting her up into his arms, and winding her extended arm into her lap he couldn't help but stare at her, she looked so weak…so fragile. Neither Elastigirl or Helen was fragile…which was why seeing her in this state was so…difficult to handle. Even though it was probably not the time to do so, he quickly kissed her, only to find out there was someone behind him all along.

"Monsieur Incroyable!" Who else could've said that, no other than Bomb Voyage of course. The white faced man looked down at the super, who quickly got to his feet now, looking at Bomb Voyage. He quickly ran towards the villain, but five bombs were quickly thrown to the ground, and a cackle came from the French man as he quickly disappeared. Mr. Incredible wasn't going to hang around. He ran towards the exit, but the ceiling collapsed…the only way out was through a wall…but which one? Everything as blocked by flames, crimson flames that symbolized death that would be sure to come. He was loosing air, and afraid Elastigirl wasn't going to make it. He darted off in another direction, only to weakly tumble over ontop of her, getting lost in her, she looked like she was melting, her body sagged in multiple places…yet she was still so beautiful. The ground began to shake, and before he could even attempt to move the ground fell on top of him, sparring Helen's life .

----

He had awoken in a white room, it was cold but his bedsheets were very warm. He quickly touched his face, yes he still had his mask on, it seemed to be untouched because it was still glued to him face. Looking around he saw many flowers and a thick newspaper that exclaimed. 'Mr.Incredible saves Elastigirl!" and another that read "Thrilling Three Bomb on Voyage!" That's great, Gazerbeam managed to capture Bomb Voyage for him…ofcourse Apogee and Phylange helped as well, but he knew Gazerbeam was the one who found out about Bomb Voyage. Well thinking about what had happened he heard a knock at the door, seeing a male figure; it was Frozone. His friend opened up the door, still in his super suit to not cause any 'wow he knows Mr.Incredible!' remarks. Robert smiled some. "What's up Ice man?"

Frozone couldn't help but roll his eyes at Bob's remark. "That was probably one of the stupidest things you've ever done on the job…" he sighed heavily. "But it was also one of the best things you've ever done…now ." Lucius smiled some. "Oh, by the way…Elastigirl said 'thanks'," Frozone felt a pillow hit his face. He couldn't help but laugh at his blushing friend. "I was only kidding!" He continued to laugh though.

"Is she….okay?" Bob mumbled some. He didn't want to sound too worried, even though he knew Lucius already knew how his friend was feeling. His blush began to face and his eyebrows fell down towads his eyes. The blue orbs weren't tearing up, but they certainly looked lost, he felt a pat on the back.

"Don't worry …Mr.Incredible," he had nearly said Bob. "Doctor says she'll be fine, thanks to you. Now you're a hero to the heroes…Don't worry about Elastigirl. She's obviously not weak, and I bet she'd manage to get out if it wasn't for that cielng collapsing on her the first time, if it had happened again she would've…yeah..." He did not want to put that thought in his head. The room got silent, until a nurse walked in. She was pushing someone in a wheelchair, it was Elastigirl. She had a frown on her face but her eyes looked weak. She looked over at Frozone and gave a nod, running a hand through her hair weakly. "I better go Muscle-man, I'll visit later." With that Frozone left, alng with the nurse, leaving the two alone.

"Bobby we need to talk…NOW."

That weakening phrase, oh how he loathed it. He felt Helen's hand on his forearm. He enjoyed her touch, but her throat, meh…he wished she didn't start. At least not now. "I'm very grateful that you saved me but…you really didn't have to put your life in danger like that….if you didn't have super strength you would've been paralyzed…or worst…dead. You're lucking the doctor managed to find a needle able to stitch your wounds up…" her voice was very shaky and her brown doe eyes trembled. She wraped her arms around his. "Bob I was so scared…I woke up in the ambulance and saw you net to me…I didn't want to look but couldn't turn away." Her fingers clutched his arm tighter. "I don't want to lose you Mr. Incredible…I don't want to lose Bob either." A tear fell on him, the water-resisting suit actually absorbed it.. A blue gloved hand caressed her face softly.

"Helen I…" he didn't really know what to say. He hated seeing her like this, he absolutely hated it. He hated this atmosphere…he hated everything here. He climbed out of bed, his head felt a bit shakey, but Bob managed to stand up tall, and straight. He was strong, but his eyes showed weakness at Helen's words. He bent down on his knees in front of her, hugging her small body in the chair, she felt relaxed. Even though he was wordless…he still managed to say what he wanted to all along. He loved her, and it was obvious that the womanizer was finally latched onto one girl. Before he could say anything else he saw Helen's eyes roll back, her eyes got weak, and she suddenly fainted. He looked wide eyed. "Nurse!" he shouted quickly, jumping up to his feet and quickly opening the door. "NURSE!"

----

A/N: I do plan on continuing this…but I'm not sure how long it'll be. I am in love with The Incredible's Glory age…I only wish they showed more of it in the movie. Maybe I can hope for a Prequel to the incredibles…maybe explaining how they got their powers and met and stuff? Meh.

Plus Read and Review…I really am in Lve with BobxHelen and LuciusxEVERYGIRLTHATBREATHES xD

But later on I wil introduce Honey so Lucius will be just as tamed as Bobby-boy.

The incredibles may have came out a long time ago but…IT'S NOT GONE!


	2. Not so indestructible anymore

**A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews! I really got stuck on this chapter…not too sure how I wanted Bob to react, I really wanted to stay in character; yet stick to the plotline. Plus I wasn't sure if I should really continue it. :**

**BUT I AM.**

**Not so indestructible anymore.**

When was it acceptable to put not just yours, but another's life on the line? Even if you weren't the average Joe…or saving the not-so-average Jane. Frankly, Mr. Incredible did not know. Maybe Elastigirl was just as weak as the average girlfriend at times, she did breakdown before him but…was that truly weakness? Maybe Mr. Incredible himself was actually weaker, weaker for not expressing how he felt to Helen. He couldn't even mutter the words 'I love you' to her thanks to his pride, or something along those lines. He sighed heavily, this hospital atmosphere was simply stressing him out, and none of the nurses would tell him anything. At last he decided moping around a hospital would probably be one of the worst things to do, he eyed a nurse walking past, wondering why no one was telling him anything. Was it his strength? Did they fear him? He didn't feel like being depressed, so he stood up. His suit was a bit dirty, but it was still in good condition. Edna was sure to use the sturdiest material there was you know. Mr. Incredible may have lingered there for hours, days if it took that long, but then he heard a loud siren and remembered just who he was. Supers may have been stronger in the physical department, but in the emotional area they were no different. The fact was he had a job to do, and lingering around waiting for news about Helen, which is why he quickly ran out of the building, only to be greeted by his Incredi Car.

It was a nice car, all black with two baby blue stripes in the middle. Built in gadgets and whatnot, nice fresh leather seats. He quickly climbed in, buckling up before he was sped down the street. 'Automatic Pursuit, engaged' the car seemed to say. Many people didn't know this, but Mr. Incredible helped design most of the gadgets in his car. Once his parents became aware of his…abilities they made sure to keep him as far away from physical contact with other humans as possible. Therefore he wasn't aloud to go out for football, baseball, soccer, track and field….anything. He couldn't even go out for ping pong. So the couple shoved him in a small after-school course about technology to keep the boy busy. They never knew this hobby would be another factor that influenced him to become another NSA Superhero. Man did they most likely regret that now…but they couldn't have known Mr. Incredible was their son, could they?

He felt like he was thinking forever until the car halted in front of a large bank. Bob smiled to himself; finally he could pound on someone to relieve some frustration. So there the man was, horribly hidden behind the safe to a bank, he didn't understand this, why didn't people just learn to make money? Nowadays everyone and their mother were robbing banks. Before he thought it was just another bank robber, the man vanished before his eyes, but he wasn't invisible, nor did he teleport. But he was cloning himself. The clones were generating so fast that seemed like he wasn't even there, that was until the sixth version of the man was there. The ebony-haired man had a smirk plastered on his face. Showtime Mr. Incredible, Showtime.

He quickly ran inside of the bank, yet he was nearly silent. He would've easily be able to grab one of the clones if it wasn't for Prototype; the villain's very first clone. "Mister Incredible!" he shouted. Must they always shout out his hero alias every time he was spotted? It truly was getting out. Flashing red, blue, and white lights reflected off the glass chandelier hanging up on the ceiling. They all lined up, quickly Prototype, Junior, Tri-optic, Quatrain, Cinq, and Sextet climbed onto his body. It wasn't the first type Prototype had met Mr. Incredible. Though he was struggling some, Mr. Incredible still managed to flip Prototype and Cinq off of his body. Prototype quickly got to his feet, reabsorbing Cinq into his system. That's the thing about Prototype, with most of his strength and mind out of his body as another form, he was definitely weaker. This is why he could not simply grab the cash and go. But he was going to attempt it once again. Bob exhaled deeply, managing to flip over to rid the other clones from his body. The blue suit helped him jump higher than usual towards a large counter in front of the open safe. He lifted it up, swinging it directly at Tri-optic, Sextet, and Quatrain. Easily knocking them unconscious. That was the positive about Prototype, he was so easy to defeat because he used up all of his energy producing and controlling clones. Not to mention he was out of shape, though skinny and "gifted" with powers. Robert quickly grabbed the warn out little man.

"I'll be sure to report you to the NSA to remove your knowledge of powers," Robert stated. He had defiantly needed that workout. He hadn't forgotten about Helen though, and with the quick memory of the situation the smirk on his face faded some, but his cocky heroicness still over powered him. Officers quickly ran inside to see Mr. Incredible gripping Prototype's collar. The cops look wide eyed, the look on Mr. Incredible's face was…wicked. But they were happy that he had been able to capture Prototype once again. They probably would've been just standing there forever, waiting for Mr. Incredible to say something if Mr. Incredible himself hadn't said something himself. "Prototype has caused enough trouble now as is, I think the best thing to do is to report him to the NSA to lose memory of his powers." Officer Lee nodded as he walked over.

"We'll make an appointment with Ernold Hodkins." Le quickly remarked handcuffing the criminal. Robert nodded, hearing his car's electronic voice imform him about another situation. "I suppose that means you'll be leaving now Mr. Incredible?" The super nodded at the police officer. "Very well then…I hope you know how much we appreciate your help though." Mr. Incredible nodded some, cracking a slight grin for the camera man, then he was off once again. But before Bob left he heard the camera man say something. _"Crime is every where now that Elastigirl's gone."_ And the way he phrased it completely pissed Mr. incredible off, but the super wasn't going to let his aggression get to him, he needed another body bag.

----

**A/N: I know it's not as good as the first chapter, and I guess I wasn't really aiming for it to be as good as the first chapter. But I really wanted to get this out to feel in some past gaps; like Mr. Incredible's technology skills and the fact he's against Dash not being able to go out for sports originally. **

**I also didn't explain everything doing with Helen because this chapter focuses on Bob…obviously not Helen, however she will be back in Chap. 3.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Not so Distracted anymore

**Not so distracted anymore**

Four white walls surrounded her. She was no longer in her weakened state, but she wasn't really up to going out and fighting right now. Maybe it was about what happen. It wasn't fear holding her back, not even Mr. Incredible held her back…she just…wanted to be Helen. Snug must have been wondering where she had been off to, he was teaching her about commercial jets in the past few days, and then she suddenly disappeared. Maybe she'd go off as Helen and attend piloting class with Snug again. He did know that she was Elastigirl…the only people who knew for sure were NSA supers and him anyways. She sighed heavily, what was she going to do with herself today? Sit around here or actually finish some never-completed errands. Maybe she'd go ahead and pay the rent for her apartment. She sat on the bed and hugged her knees, why wasn't she leaving? Why was she just sitting there…healthy and even ready to fight? While sucking in some air she finally stood up, grabbed a few of her belongings, and began to leave, trying to ignore the many flowers and cards feeling up the majority of the hospital room as she did so.

Nurse Rodgers quickly appeared, trying to inform her about Mr. Incredible. Helen wasn't really listening, she truly didn't want to think about him right now…and frankly wanted to seem as if she was too super to be concerned or worried. But she was worried, worried about how he felt about her after she broke down before him. Ugh, how she regretted it. "Oh, thanks for telling me. I'll be sure to check up on him." Great, now Elastigirl was lowered to the point she lied to hide how she truly felt, something a man would do…But she really did feel like just going home, taking a bath, and watching something on television. Though her luck would be a Mr. Incredible and Pals marathon playing. She was just feeling like where ever she went, HE popped up. Whether he was Bob or Mr. Incredible…it was sickening…yet yearned for. Obviously neither of them was going to be wrapped up in a sponge to dodge pain and/ or suffering, but still…no one likes the idea of seeing their loved one in danger. Although supers were indeed super they still had the ability to die…which was hard to live with most of the time. Unlike police officers a fallen hero was always remembered as something great. Sure police officers, ambulance crew members, and fire fighters were all true heroes as well, but when you lived in a town where a women could lengthen her body by thirty meters, or a man could lift up a tree with one hand, they just weren't as appreciated. This made Helen wonder more….was she just another pawn for the government?

"You seem very, very distracted babe, what's got you so zoned out?" Ah…Stratogale nearly scared Helen out of her suit. She wore that lady was so sneaky; if it wasn't for her naturally sweet personality then Helen would be afraid to even hang out with the girl. But, Helen put on the widest smile she possibly could and continued towards the elevator with her friend. "Oh you're so sad…" Stratogale was right, Helen was a bit sad. The pressure to being super was getting to her she guessed. But Elastigirl had just made her name! She was up there with the thrilling three, thunderhead, and Mr. Incredible himself. She wasn't going to retire now.

"I guess I just need to take a break away from being Elastigirl…ya know what I mean?" Of course Stratogale of all people would understand. She was known for slacking off to hang out with her non-super boyfriend, Oliver McAdams. Helen sighed heavily again. She wishes she could be like Rebecca (Stratogale), but she was not willing to fall back down now. Plus her…boyfriend? Ah she didn't know what to call him, either way he wasn't living a normal life himself.

"Don't let something like this distract you so much, I've been saved by Dynaguy before and you don't see me loosing a lung about it all," Stratogale exclaimed. Again she was right…Helen was just overreacting again. "Hey….wanna just hang out today? You, me, and Honey?" Helen needed to live the normal college girl life today. She smiled and nodded 'yes'

"I'll call you at four to make plans; we can meet up at six and stuff…and don't ditch us for Oliver…again." Rebecca laughed softly at Helen's remark.

"Deal." Stratogale couldn't help but giggle somewhat.

----

Bob was worn out, but his…therapy session had worked. Not only had he killed time, but he pushed the thought about Helen out of his head, until now. The fact was Bob couldn't visit Helen too much, they both swore that Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl would have no relationship. They would only be together as supers when they were fighting a villain. Otherwise no, they would not be even joked to be dating. So it was hard on Bob. Constantly asking friends aware of the situation to visit Helen for him, all had to be super of course. Constantly calling for Thunderhead, Gazerbeam, Fironic, Stratogale, and of course his best friend Frozone. It was just such a hassle. Maybe he just needed to wait…but then he started thinking again. He wished Helen was just like every other girl he had dated before. They didn't toy with his mind or give off an edgy feeling. They were always damsels in distress and never, ever gone to fight some crook at two o'clock in the morning. Why, why, why, why, why?

'_Maybe I should try to reach her or something…Lucius said he'd check on her for me but…I think he ditched the plan to hang out with some…girl.'_ Lucius was known for being a womanizer, but couldn't the player take a break from his game to help his best friend out? There Bob was, sitting in a dinner talking to himself, stirring the cream into his coffee slowly, not really focusing on the world around him. He wasn't getting much sleep, crime rates increased after the papers went out about Elastigirl's injury. The update wouldn't be out until tomorrow. Simon had to do…something. No one really talked much, or hung out. It was always crime fighting…or the press, maybe even the fans. The vibe it gave off made Bob love it though, well maybe Mr. Incredible more than Bob.

"More coffee sir?" Oh clueless waitress, couldn't you see his cup was filled to the rim already? Maybe she just wanted a good tip.

"No thanks," Robert quickly said, looking back down at the coffee before him before exhaling deeply and taking a gulp. The only fact Bob had perked up was because the bell ringed, signaling the door had opened. Lucius. Bob wagged a hand in the air. "Over here," he said. "So…?"

"Jeez not even a hello?"

"Hello."

"Okay, okay. I went to go check up on her and she's already checked out Bob." Robert had an odd look on his face, he was wondering why he hadn't seen her out and about earlier then. He wasn't going to question his friend though. He simply sighed, relationships were too stressful. "Hey Bob, why won't we go out to a club or something, this job is too stressful, and your relationship status simply is not helping out in any way."

"You're right, and I could use a good time right now," Robert agreed. But not just the club atmosphere would make Bob happy, he had to spice it up a bit. He always wanted something over the top. "Hey…let's go in costume."

**A/N: Won't be updated for a bit, I want this next chapter to be really good, so I will spend more time on it.**

**As you can see Bob and Helen are more relaxed now, and things aren't as…awkward.**

**Probably have chapter 4 up by Friday.**


	4. Not so committed? anymore part a

**Not so committed? anymore**

Rain was falling down from the gray clouds above, and fast. It was the perfect setting for a crime to set place, yet everything was calm outside, the wildest thing occurring was the party going on in an abandoned old legal building. College students and older adults are crowded into the place, no identification for anyone, just two dancing feet and a taste for a loud band to blast out their eardrums. Everyone was having a good time, it seemed like everyone was having a good time at least. One woman for sure was not having a good time, seeing that she was basically stranded sitting in a corner waited for her friends to show up again.

'Abandoned, again. I knew Becca would manage to "accidentally" bump into Oliver, but Honey...gosh that girl just loves showing off how she can "handle" a man. Everyone knows she's just boy crazy' Helen was murmuring to herself, her voiced drowned out by the extremely loud music from the band. Not only was she forced to wear these short shorts, hating to show off her large thighs, but she actually had to wear some cheap makeup and smelly perfume. At least Helen thought it was smelly, it really wasn't. The fact was Helen hated putting on an act to attract people. Whether it was for a man or a woman. So there the auburn-haired goddess was, sitting in a chair she dragged to the corner of the building away from the "dance" floor. She was beginning to hate this place.

The truth was Helen barely found places like this "fun". She'd much rather be outside right now playing in the rain with Robert, she enjoyed a bit of roughhousing. Trying not to even think about him she hadn't notice the guy suddenly sitting next to her trying to create some sort of conversation. Helen decided to tell herself to just sit there and attempt to converse. It wasn't like the guy was trying to kill her or anything...if he was she could easily handle that though.

"Hey," the odd man started. A fist covered his mouth, he seemed a bit shy, yet he was outgoing enough to take a seat next to her right?

"Hi," Helen stated, attempting to at least sound like she was interested in the guy.

"I noticed your friends abandoned you. I couldn't help but watch you, you look beautiful," he then stated.

Helen turned away and quickly rolled her eyes. Of course she would get hit on while in this attire. She turned back quickly though. "Uh...thanks for...stalking me?" She wasn't really sure of what to say. Something was telling her not to really talk to this guy, he just seamed like trouble to her. Though Helen seemed to always be cautious, but she was right to be cautious lately. She just attracted weird guys with a fetish for her body shape.

"I wouldn't call it stalking, it's more like...analyzing."

"Analyzing? Trying to figure out my next move?"

"I don't like figuring out next moves, I like doing them."

"Um...okay?" Another eye roll. "I don't even know your name while you're trying to flirt with me."

"My name's Rodger, and yours?"

"Helen."

"That's a nice name Helen."

"Thanks..."

With this short bit of conversation Helen realized she might as well dance with the guy, even if she didn't really like him. She quickly grabbed Rodger's forearm and dragged him to the dance floor. "Let's dance, I'm bored?"

He laughed a bit. "Sure."

----

"We're lost. In the rain. And you didn't even let us go as supers!" Roberts complaints filled the small black car, he wished Lucius would just let him transform into the Incredi-car so he could use the navigational system. But alas Lucius always seemed to have the last word. Though it wasn't to hard to turn Bob into a pushover when you were his best friend.

"Turn down Rusty road!" Lucius quickly shouted to the obviously distracted complain man. He nearly got whiplash when the car took a sudden turn.

"Hey look, we made it," Robert remarked, only to get a glare from his friend, who was rubbing his neck repeatedly. "Okay I get it, so I'm not the best driver when I have to follow directions. You can't blame me though, it's your fault I couldn't use the Incredi-car's automatic driving."

"You and your damn technology," Lucius murmured, ignoring the fact Bob had a point. "Let's just park and go."

----

He smelt of old shoes, and the smell had just hit Helen in the face. She didn't notice it in the corner, probably because the guy wasn't as close to her. His name, Rodger, only reminded her of Robert even more. While she had seen him once again briefly as Mr. Incredible, there rules were very strict. Elastigirl and Mr. Incredible were NOT dating, they constantly could flirt and play, and "argue" but they could never date, that was their rule. With Bob's obsession to be super Helen was always alone, which is why she found herself dressing up as Elastigirl have the time just to see him again. Her large eyes showed she felt distant from everything around her, and Rodger simply didn't like it. Attempting to cheer her up he caressed her shoulder, she didn't like the feeling and distanced herself a bit, yet still close enough to be considered to be dancing with him.

"Don't worry Helen, the band's blaring and we're having fun. No need to get that sad look on your face," Rodger said.

"Fun? I'm not having fun...but I guess I should try harder. You seem like you can help a girl have a good time just by hanging out with her." Helen was lying, she did that a lot to change the subject. She was just wondering what was stopping her from explaining that she was in a relationship. A happy? Relationship.

**A/N: I decided to cut this chapter in two. Because this isn't really a good ending to a chapter, but I think I should post it. xD**


	5. Not so committed? anymore part b

**Not so committed? anymore**

It wasn't that Helen no longer loved Bob or anything, she just felt that ever since the fire incident there relationship seemed...weird. Robert showed he could easily take care of here, but he also risked his life while being Mr. Incredible. It was an unwritten code that no super was left behind unless the situation was dire, Helen felt that he should have just left her. She was out of a daze, but with the help of her suit she would have been able to survive...correct? No one can be positive about 'what ifs' though, so she decided not to think about it right now and just focus on this guy before her. Rodney, Roger, ...Rodger that was his name. She nearly forgot. Pasting a false smile on her face she continued dancing with the man while secretly sending Rebecca and Honey looks over his shoulder. This guy was short.

"She looks so...upset," Rebecca whispered into Honey's ear. Rebecca was always aware of other's moods because she was so young. She wondered how she got to spend time with her older friends, but she never really questioned them. They were older by a few years, but no where near the age of a midlife crisis. Cracking a quick grin at Helen's frantic mouthing as Rodger pulled her closer to him she couldn't help but giggle.

Helen pushed herself away from him. "I'm not a blanket you can just cuddle up with you know," she growled. She was trying to keep her temper under control. She hated being touched inappropriately, even if this guy wasn't really doing that, she felt uncomfortable around him, and if it wasn't for the fact everyone else was dancing she probably wouldn't dismissed the guy entirely. She laughed mentally at the thought. It somewhat reminded her of the time she had to let 'Gamma Jack' go. He was a handsome guy but...man he had some mental issues. He was so obsessed with saving the world it was...ridiculous. And he radiation outburst with his mood swings were alarming and a bit frightening. Not to mention his incredibly picky eating, no food touching other food. Nothing too salty, nothing too sweet. Everything had to be perfect with that man. Oh and his 'super' rants, he always bashed humans, Helen swore the guy hated his own parents. But Elastigirl liked her freedom anyway, so it didn't bother her much when she finally dropped the perfectionist. _'I thought I learned my lesson about dating coworkers...'_

_----_

The music could be heard outside of the "club" as they approached the building. Robert and Lucius were dressed to impress as usual, them being natural womanizers and all. No one topped Lucius though, while Robert tended to grab more girls, he was too much of a adorable puppy to not stay committed to whomever he was dating at the time. But seriously, is that really a flaw? Lucius however was another story entirely, he often attracted the type that was too idiotic to notice he was just "making out" with her sister, or you get my point. While the two men entered though the cracked fiberglass doors they both immediately noticed a familiar frowning women on the dance floor, positioned uncomfortably with a short, somewhat stubby guy with a "bad hairdo" as Robert noted. However, the two weren't going to announce they were here just yet, first they had to spy...naturally. So instead of automatically attempted to get with someone, the two decided to grab a seat and enjoy two martinis...that they probably shouldn't have grabbed. It's not smart trusting alcohol from these places.

Robert wasn't too good at the 'non-obvious' approach when it came to spying on woman. If that woman had a mask on and was trying to destroy something sure, but there were rarely any woman villains anyways. So as the blue eyes scanned over the auburn "princess" he couldn't notice the wrinkle of her nose and utter disgusted vibe she was sending off. Yet this guy she was dancing with was completely...oblivious. He never quit...

"Bob," Lucius said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh?" Robert quickly replied, a bit unfocused.

"You look like a lost dog, looks like Elastigirl's really got that collar tight on you."

"Collar? Ha, I'm the one with the leash and the owner papers. If I really wanted her right now I'd walk over to her, why rush over there when I can easily enjoy the party over here?"

"Ha, like I believe that. You lie a lot Bob. Keep lying and you're going to forget what's true."

"Words of drunken wisdom?"

"Yeah, like a martini is really going to get me drunk."

"Then you must be speaking words of ridiculous 'wisdom'."

"Hey Bob, believe whatever you'd like, but either she's going to spot you and make you come over, or you're going to go over to here because you're getting sick of seeing that scowl on her face."

Robert replied with a simple murmur with meaningless words. Lucius was right...again. He really hated being best friends with the guy sometimes. It's unnatural to have someone who can read your emotions and analyze your words like that. Best was a good friend, but sometimes _too_ good of a friend.

"Maybe I am getting sick of her scowl...so what?" Bob mumbled to himself. He suddenly felt someone bump into his seat as he turned around. He saw it was a girl...a very young and familiar girl. He squinted some. "Rebecca?" he asked.

The teenage girl quickly perked up. "Oh, hi, hello, um..." She had done it again, forgotten his real name. Her mind only told her Mr. Incredible, and something else in a woodpecker's dialect that she was not going to think about. She laughed nervously, wondering if she should tell Helen he was here. Oliver would grow suspicious of her if she talked to him alone though. Thinking quickly she quickly grabbed Honey and forced her to sit down next to her. "BOB!" she suddenly shouted out remembering. _'Smart move Becca...'_

Of course that name had caught Helen's attention, even if it wasn't easily heard over the band's music. She scanned around the direction where it was coming from, and she made out that muscular figure with perfect blond hair and blue eyes free from that mask. She blushed a bit for some unknowing reason and while shoving Rodger aside she was attempting to think out her next move. The blasting music blocked out all other thoughts. She didn't want to be seen like this, it was embarrassing! Short shorts, obnoxious whiff of perfume, and freakishly glittery eyes. The only thing she could think of right about now was the rain, then one of those ideas came into her head._ 'I hope Honey doesn't mind if I screw up her "makeover"...'_

**A/N: Sorry if it has errors, I wrote this early because I couldn't sleep! O 3 o**

**MR. SKIPPERDOO NEEDS A FANFIC. xD**


	6. Not so certain anymore

**Not so certain anymore**

She attracted stares, people thought she was looking for attention.

Helen stood in the rain, her eyes closed and her mind taking everything in...peacefully. While beams from the heavy rain fell and caressed her skin she felt perfectly relaxed. Nothing made her think about Bob, or the party, or being abnormal. Thought about her relationship with others period was no longer haunting her, she felt naked from all the chaos around her as the glitter began to run off of her face. Helen didn't care if she got wet, her clothes were dark, black short with a loud violet top. She was just relieved to be outside away from everybody, but then he ruined it. The now 'stalker' Rodger interrupted her blissful moment. The stubby man quickly grabbed her shoulder and shook it a bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Helen sent him a look.

"I'm fine."

"Your makeup's running."

"I don't care."

She really wished he would just leave. Wasn't it obvious she wasn't interested in him. She didn't feel like talking to this guy while being soaked in the rain. Before the was enjoying the rain soaking her clothes, but now she felt uncomfortable next to this guy._ 'Maybe I should approach Bob...' _She wasn't looking for protection or anything, she just thought that being with Robert would make this guy just go away. The spot on her shoulder felt warm, but it wasn't a good warm, it was an awkward warm. She quickly wiggled her shoulder to make him drop it.

"Listen Rodger...I had a great time with you and all, but really, I'd like to be alone right about now."

"Huh?"

"Well...you're nice and all but I'm already with someone. I was never looking for a relationship from you Rodger."

The man automatically slapped himself across the cheek. He did it rather hard, causing Helen to flinch some. She wasn't used to seeing people hit themselves that hard.

"I'm such an idiot. Of course someone as beautiful as you has somebody already!" Helen was speechless, this guy still didn't get it.

"Um...thanks. So...bye?" She tried walking away but heard footsteps behind her.

"I don't have to be your boyfriend, we could just hang out you know."

She wasn't liking where this was going. With the occasional drunks lounging around she couldn't really hit this guy to make him back off. The man grabbed her forearm quickly while she attempted to walk away once again, and to avoid accidentally allowing her arm to stretch out, she did exactly what any woman would do, she kicked the man in the groins. Then screaming at the top of her lungs in frustration she forced the man's fingers from around her arm and rushed back into the building. The doe eyes fell on her friends and she was obviously pissed.

Helen had officially hated this place.

---

"Uh oh," Rebecca said seeing Helen reenter the club soaked with a scowl on her face. She immediately kicked Robert in the shin to make him turn around. And though the kick had hurt due to her super strength, seeing Helen's appearance made him ignore it.

"Uh oh is right," Robert, Lucius, and Honey agreed in union.

"Maybe you should go talk to her Bob..." Lucius suggested.

Honestly Robert wasn't sure if Lucius really wanted Bob to help Helen out, or if he just wanted to be left alone with Honey. But being the good...boyfriend? He was, he quickly walked over to Helen and dragged her outside once more.

----

In truth Helen probably wouldn't be this annoyed and frustrated if it wasn't for that one night. She thought she had released all of her thoughts to Bob but she really didn't. It was eating at her inside. Constantly saying that men had too much pride to speak their minds, yet was she any better? It wasn't helping that even though she was in the rain, being with him made her feel warm. It was a comfortable, relaxing feeling, yet they still had tension between themselves. Before Helen could even deal with the situation Robert looked completely zoned out. She knew he could sense danger, and he often tended to mind his own business while being Robert. But right when she managed to grab his attention again the police sirens went off.

"Helen I have to..."

"Leave," Helen finished. She walked away, about to change into Elastigirl. While Robert quickly departed to his Incredi-car to join the pursuit and change his outfit.

**A/N: Today is not Helen's day. D:**


	7. Chapter 6

She was beginning to feel like Snug was right, no matter how much she resented it. Her normally "June Bug" relationship status was simply not used to the new F-100 super sabre relationship. Everything was related to planes to Snug, which made it a bit difficult for her to translate his words to others. No one understood her nickname 'June Bug' unless they also studied plans, or at least was a fan of them. The June Bug was the first official public airplane flown in the united states. It was a short and shaky flight , much like her relationships and overall attitude at times. But the F-100 super sabre was much different. It was a United States fighter and became the first jet fighter to operate at supersonic speeds. That's just how her relationship with Robert was. The relationship was fast yet steady, but it was still a "bit low on oil," as Snug phrased it. It was odd receiving relationship advice from her piloting instructor, even though she did feel like they were close friends out of class. The question she had on her mind was, 'why am I thinking of Snog at a time like this?' She shook her little auburn head. Helen was the pilot, not Elastigirl.

Ever super has their villain. Frozone has Baron Von Ruthless, Mr. Incredible has Bomb Voyage, The beta force has The Wilderzones. It was just how it worked...villains targeted certain supers. Well, Elastigirl had Cupid. No, really, the man referred to himself as Cupid. A blindfolded archer with deadly arrows filled with all types of gadgets and weapons. He was a threat for sure, his bow doubling at a gun as strong as a rifle. This man's next move could never truly be predicted.

She wasn't planning out any moves herself though. Right now she was just trying to ignore Mr. Incredible by her side and gather the facts from the police officers. Apparently Cupid had taken five civilians hostage and forced them to man a station that helped control a large bomb that was positioned to take out Walter Law Firm, along with all the workers employed there. His words could be heard coming from some kind of hidden intercom system, which ended up dying out before he could get his last word in. Elastigirl murmured words to herself before charging in. Cupid had dared them to try and catch him, and Helen was never one to turn down a dare.

She noted the fact that it was very dark. The only thing really lighting the place was the very dim hallway lights and the police lights flashing blue and red repeatedly. Even though she was still damp, she sucked in some air and made her way down the hallway before her, sure to be especially quiet so she would be able to hear any muffled cries or screams. Elastigirl was quick on her feet, making this particular plan work. But it was a bit hard to listen when she had that huge ogre behind her back making a large thud every time his foot hit the ground. The heroine attempted to just bite down on her tongue at the thud, but after hearing it a fifth time she just had to turn around.

"Whould you shut up?" she growled in a whisper. He raised a brow. "You're stomping around like a damn elephant!"

"No I'm not," Mr. Incredible growled back. Elastigirl just rolled her eyes, but noted something in the corner of her eye. It was a bright heart-shape piece of paper that seemed to be glowing in the dark. Cupid's "love notes". He always did this, even though no one really understood why. They only helped aid his arresting process. She examined it a bit before quickly grabbing it and picking it up. She read it quickly and turned her auburn head back to the blond. She began reading the note in a whisper.

_'Many things in life are here today, gone tomorrow._

_Would you like me to lighten the load for you?_

_It would help you with the job, and steer you in the right direction._

_But will you trust me?_

_Can you release your load or are you too greedy to be without it?'_

"What?" Elastigirl immediately asked herself.

"Somewhere there's a trap that's going to try and well...trap me." Mr. Incredible concluded.

"What makes you or him think that you're part of my load?"

"It was just a thought. This isn't about you right now, this is about saving people."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well you're arguing right now when we could be trying to help each other out."

"Oh forget it Mr. _'Incredible'_. Let's just...do our job."

She crumbled the paper heart in her small fist and threw it to the ground. She hated riddles, especially idiotic riddles from wannabe Greek gods. The fact was Helen was fed up with Cupid, the one she was fighting in both sides. Her job...and her frustrating love. But tonight, she'd settle that. She was sure to accomplish something about their relationship. Even if it meant a super had to be saved again to actually get a moment alone with the man. Elastigirl was beginning that Mr. Incredible loved her more than Robert loved Helen. She couldn't help but feel a bit...dead inside.

**A/N: Blarg.. I'm not happy...it doesn't seem finished.**

**But my break is over therefore I once again have to share the computer with her and my sister. . **

**New chapter from Mrs. Ellows coming up soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope everyone is still enjoying this. ;**

Robert honestly didn't understand why Helen had snapped at him. Sure Elastigirl and Mr.Incredible weren't dating, but they weren't enemies either. But with his game face on, along with his incredible mask and suit, he wasn't going to let the flexible goddess distract him. As she ran ahead of him into the darkness the hero could sense danger was going to appear soon. But from which direction? Robert had the feeling that it was Helen making him feel this way. He feared her weakened state and emotional outburst, which was probably why he was now avoiding her. Mr. Incredible admitted to it, he feared death towards those close to him. His gut told him it was weakness, but his heart shouted out that it was a human thought to feel that way. However, Mr. Incredible didn't feel human.

He reminded himself to stop thinking on the job. Suddenly he heard a loud alarm going off and a sudden flash of lights focused on him. Had he tripped an alarm? Before he could even analyze the situation he felt the ground below him disappear, and two small palms clutching on to his biceps, yet he still continued to fall into the darkness. The hands around his arms never let go, until he reached the very bottom he hadn't even realized they were Elastigirl's. She hadn't fell, but she was trying to think if she was going to jump or not. Then the words from Cupid's letter rang around his head.

_'Many things in life are here today, gone tomorrow._

_Would you like me to lighten the load for you?_

_It would help you with the job, and steer you in the right direction._

_But will you trust me?_

_Can you release your load or are you too greedy to be without it?'_

His prediction was true? Elastigirl wouldn't probably listen to it, but Bob had to at least attempt to get her to listen, before she fell along with him.

--------

"They've been gone for a while," Rebecca noted. No one but her seemed to be too concerned. They all heard the siren and knew the two of them were either outside talking or outside crime fighting. Crime fighting was somewhat of a game for the two. It was a big competition, who could bag 'em and who could be tagged by the press. It made the gang of young adults sometimes wonder, were they still fighting to save civilians? Or to save their exclusive relationship.

"They're fine," Oliver assured. Even though he was unaware about Bob and Helen's superhero alias, he wasn't really concerned with Bob's muscle mass and Helen's tough attitude. "After seeing Helen a second ago, I highly doubt anyone would mess with them."

"I guess you're right...but I'm still somewhat concerned," Rebecca murmured, somewhat to herself, and somewhat to her boyfriend. She felt lucky that she never fell in love with another super, even if she did have a crush on Gamma Jack...then again who didn't? Most heroines were attracted to power, and that man had it...plus good looks. She sighed softly and continued with small talk, while Honey and Lucius were obviously doing their own thing. What was this, Valentine's day? In the middle of April...?

---

She wasn't sure if she should go in or not. Cupid's words warned her, but was it another trap? If only she didn't run ahead of Bob and trip that alarm. The walls were caving in on her...the only way out was to flatten herself, but once she did get out of it she pressed a button disguised as a tile on the ground. _'Stupid move Elastigirl, stupid move.' _she thought to herself.

So her brown eyes returned to the darkness below her. She had lost sight of her hands, and could barely feel Bob, but he did seem to be okay. She felt stupid. "He's Mr. Incredible, what am I doing? He's no weakling, that's for sure...so why am I so afraid he might get hurt? This never happened before..." she whispered to herself. Her gut told her to listen to cupid, but her heart refused. A last her gut took over her mind and she let go to the figure she hadn't seen since she ran into the darkness. _'I hope I'm making the right move.'_

The glittery gloved hands returned._ 'I've got to figure out a way to get him out...but what if there's something hidden under there?'_


	9. Not so sure anymore

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short, I had to write it fast due to the fact I was grounded and had limited computer time... But I'm going to try my best, and not rush it, or put too much useless crap in it...oo **

**Not so sure anymore**

She hid her emotions behind the mask, along with her true identity. No matter what situation occurred, she had to continued to move on. Even though her mind still felt like going after the hero was the best thing to do, she knew better. She knew that going after Bob wouldn't be the right thing to do. The average superhero can save themselves, but the average civilian can not. Therefore Elastigirl decided to do her job, if Robert could put his job before his relationship, she could to. But what was she suppose to do? She was now trapped, and the only way to go was either up...or down. She quickly extended her arms out above her and managed to pull herself into the ventilation system. It was off, thank god, but still a bit chilly. She'd survive, but it wasn't like she thought crawling in a vent was one of the most comfortable things.

Helen often questioned Edna why super heroines fought in heels. Helen herself barely ever wore heels outside of her crime fighting life...so why did she were the high, glittery boots in her crime fighting life? Edna never really answered with anything other than a question, or a riddle. So she never put too much thought into anyways. Elastigirl's mind often wandered while on the job, but it never conflicted with her job too much.

The thought of Robert only pushed her forward more, even though she was beginning to regret it all once again she continued on slowly, turning a corner and noticing a faint light. The light appeared to be from a candle, due to the fact it was moving, constantly fading and glowing wildly. She inched towards it._ 'Fire' _she thought, remembering the incident that had occurred a few days ago. Now she was saving Bob...she couldn't blame him for saving her anymore because she was doing the save thing. Not like she was physically saving him, more like helping him in a way. But still...Helen felt like a hypocrite. The flexible young lady continued towards the light, seeing another opening to the vent she climbed through it, noting the fact that the lights quickly flashed on, blinding her for a moment.

The minute she regained her vision three hench men were running towards her. _'What is Cupid's idea...?' _she wondered. She was quick, both when it came to her hands and to her feet. She extended her right arm out and grabbed one of the guy's shoulders, pulling him closer then sending her left fist to collide with the man's jaw. He was admittedly knocked to the ground. Helen sent the other two a satisfied smirk. To her surprise they sent her one back, and she soon saw why they were giggling. A jaw drop.

---

He couldn't really understand why the lights had suddenly turned on, but he felt like something wrong was going on. He saw that this had obviously been apart of Cupid's plan, seeing that he was now in a pretty fancy hallway, but was this apart of the original building? Mr. Incredible was no architect, but he had basic knowledge in the field. And this looked like it had a good infrastructure with the building, so he was guessing this was just another floor in the building. Meaning he wasn't even truly trapped. It wouldn't be too difficult getting out, but it also wouldn't be like going up a staircase.

So then he saw the short man hidden behind his mask. "Cupid," Mr. Incredible growled. The short man perked a brow.

"Ah...Mr. Incredible!"

Villains and their stating the obvious...it gets pretty old. His voice, it was so...enraged. Cupid wasn't the nicest villain, but right now something was obviously bothering him, and as he stood up he obviously seemed to be avoiding his left foot, as if it hurt or something. The villain cracked a grin.

"So...you did follow the directions in my letter."

So Mr. Incredible was right, he was always good at riddles.

**A/N: **

**This was shorter than I thought it'd be... :/**

**Ipdating again soon, right now I'm working on Mrs. Ellows.**

**I'M PASSING FRENCH NOW! Yay. . ;**


	10. Not so sprung anymore

**A/N: Have no fear, a new chapter is here! -is brick'd-**

**This fan fiction should be ending soon, I've already gotten ideas for the conclusion...but I don't know exactly how many chapters there will be, but the angst is almost over.**

**Not so sprung anymore**

Man against man, or could they truly be called men? Could either of them actually be considered human? Although the two of them were different in many ways, a few things were similar between them. Villains hide their pain and suffering by making others suffer. Heroes hide from all of their troubles by engaging in physical combat behind a mask. Neither could actually bash each other when it came to an identity. But heroes were always accepted, winning awards for heroic battles globally. Whether on land, sea, or in the air they risk their lives to save others. Villains risked their lives to accomplish something too. They wanted to be remembered, not for incredible abilities, but as a threat, as a media symbol. But the true question is...is it truly worth it?

A blue fist quickly met with the blind folded man's jaw. Another trap. Mr. Incredible fell for it? Bob didn't really understand what had happened but his body felt stiff, and he forgot where he was for a minute. The Cupid look-alike android chucked some, Bob smashed it out of annoyance and frustration. Cupid had never thought of a scheme this big, perhaps he was trying to out stage villains like Bomb Voyage.

So as the nearly invincible super found himself bound by his wrist and ankles, he noticed the real Cupid appear with a smirk on his face. "Ah, hello Mr. Incredible. Experiencing a bit of deja vu?" The hero sent the villain a look, he didn't like where there was going. Sure Mr. Incredible could break free if he hit the chains hard enough at a faster pace, but he decided to listen to Cupid's monologue...even if he wasn't even Cupid's main hero, he did often butt heads with the man due to his relationship.

"I honestly didn't think you'd be here right now, seeing that Elastigirl is up there. I know about your...partnership...then again who doesn't? It's quite obvious." Cupid noted Mr. Incredible's clinched jaw. "I mean, meeting on rooftops at midnight, fighting criminals together...what are you guys? The beta force?" He chuckled some. "Superheroes are weak and foolish. Don't you know that working with your lover is well...idiotic. You're always trying to protect them, always trying to shield them from harm. Super heroes will get beat up! They will be inflicted with pain or suffer some if the villain is strong enough! No, no, no, I don't mean physically. I mean...it's quite obvious that you dominate over me in that field. But your large muscles don't mean anything for me, which is also obvious. Why would I be doing this if it did?" Cupid pulled out some kind of remote with multiple buttons. And as he pressed one a screen came out from above them.

"Elastigirl," Bob stated as her figure appeared on the screen. "What are you doing to her!?"

"Temper, temper!" Cupid shouted. "Relax, she's a big girl Incredible, she'll be fine...or are you going to save her again?" A smirk. Villains always had a devilish smirk, he honestly didn't understand how their minds worked.

"What are you going to get out of this Cupid?" Robert asked, slowly messing with the chains to break free of the hold. Damn android.

"Fame, fortune, and power of course!" Cupid shouted with a greedy grin. "When people find out I've killed not only Elastigirl but Mr. Incredible they'll fear me all right. They'll know Cupid is not just a blindfolded villain with top notch senses...you just wait and see. The news is loving this, the longer you're in here the better I feel."

"Who ever said you were going to kill me?" Mr. Incredible questioned.

Cupid laughed hoarsely. "Oh, questioning my power Super?"

---

Mr. Incredible wasn't the only one annoyed with cupid. The heroine sent the space before her a glare, as if someone stood there. As she quickly realized that she should be using the henchman to get some information they had already lost her site, but the knocked out man's body was still there. She looked at him closely and eyed a piece of metal on his forehead. She bent down and let her brown eyes focus on it more. "Some type of...mind control device?" she guessed. "Where the hell do villains get this kind of technology?" she then asked herself in a whisper. She pulled the chip off of the man, causing a bit of blood to come, but it wasn't going to kill the man. At least he was free from Cupid's control.

"If this is a brain control device...three people attacked me who might have actually been captives. One is here, two got away...so where are the other two?" The second she said this she heard voices...she recognized one. She quickly grabbed the knocked out man. She didn't have super strength, but she could pick him up and hang him from her back. "Maybe I should try to get this guy out first...but I can also take two more easily thanks to my flexibility." Her words aloud were more like thoughts, but with no one around she didn't really care if she was talking to herself.

"But what am I going to do about B-Incredible, I should've never left him back there-" her words were cut off as she heard the voices get louder._ 'Fame, fortune, and power of course!' _She heard. "Cupid."

**A/N: I want Incrediboy to show up lol...**

**Sorry this took so long, major visits from my family and I'm trying to sell some stuff so I can buy something that can only be ordered in April. (I only have $60...it's $550...)**

**I've also been working on Helen's interveiw but it's harder than I thought...I know what needs to be in it but I don't know how to explain it.**

**I've got this HUGE idea for a Dash fan fiction but I really should finish these two first lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The angst...is finally over. :D (It's hard writing angst for me...)**

_**Falling;**_

_Cupid laughed hoarsely. "Oh, questioning my power Super?"_

Robert was a simple man, with a short temper, yet still...very simple. He'd bite his tongue and listen to another man's orders...but he always had this constant ticking in his mind that'd tell him to..._'chime' _Incredible's clock was more of a sundial. It relied on a shadow to truly tell anything, this "shadow" being his mask, or his identity entirely. Mr. Incredible never had to hold his tongue, he could easily just use his fist to tell the answer...but was it even the right thing to do? But right now he didn't have a temper, although his clinched jaw gave off another idea, Mr. Incredible could handle himself, he didn't only have physical strength. The man was highly educated and knew how to deal with his emotions, even if Helen and Elastigirl had him a bit Topsy-turvy.

So the blond was now free, even if he still appeared to be tied by the chains around his wrist, he was just pretending to be stuck, waiting for the perfect moment to attack...or grab him. But the moment he had his chance to do anything the villain was quickly distracted by another super. _Cupid's_ super. Of course Elastigirl didn't belong to Cupid...or anyone at that, she was still his main target. The super heroine most likely never imagined to be in this situation period. 

Mr. Incredible did not want to be thought to have been saved by Elastigirl. He had too much pride, even though his face was hidden behind a mask, he didn't want Mr. Incredible, a nearly invincible international superhero, to seem weak. Even though women rights activist or other feminist wouldn't be too happy if Incredible actually stated that aloud, he didn't care. He could change how he truly felt, no matter who he was dating. A "super man" shouldn't be "saved" by a women, super or not. He could remember the time Meta man was "saved" by Apogee. Of all the guys, Meta man, one of the most powerful guys there was, Mr. Incredible didn't want to be another "invincible" man saved by a co-working woman, or man at that.

Yet he still wondered what he should do with this situation. Should he risk the chance of Elastigirl claiming to have saved him, or missing the chance to see the sexy dame in action- he means miss the chance to nab Cupid. For once, the tension wasn't apparent between the two. Helen had to face the truth, no matter what Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl always had chemistry, they could plan out the next move without giving hints or clues. But they were supers, Robert and Helen were _human_. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, and still isn't now. Having a superhero relationship doesn't last- see the whole chapter of Elastigirl's past "relationships" with co-workers. Something about Robert Parr was just..._different_. Before the two could even attempt to rejoice Cupid was making his next move.

"Well hello Elastigirl, nice of you to drop in! I must say you're looking nice today, even if you are a bit damp." Cupid noted her wet auburn strands. Helen sent him a look, she was beginning to lose her patience. Her brown eyes constantly toggled from one man to the other. Bob-Cupid-Cupid-Bob. She didn't know who to focus on more, but seeing as Bob wasn't going anywhere right now she decided to just place all her attention on Cupid. 

"Nice to see you too Cupid," she lied. "I've always wondered how you managed to know it was me when you're blindfolded." The villain smirked and quickly pulled out an arrow and reached for his bow. Helen reached out her arm towards it, but she couldn't grab it in time. With just the flick of his wrist Cupid sent the arrow across the room, Helen could hear it fly past her ear. Of course neither super was focusing on the villain when it was in the air. They didn't know what to expect, but surely neither one of them was going to stick around. But they still had to save the other captives _and_ catch their man. So when time seemed to slow when the arrow was in the air Mr. Incredible revealed he wasn't even trapped the whole time, Helen quickly twisted her heel to see what was going to happen while backing up the opposite way. Cupid sent off a smirk as he backed up against what many would see as a mirror, which was actually a window all along. But it wasn't like the man could just jump out of a window underground. Tunnels were probably hidden. As the arrow finally hit the wall the two heroes winced as it triggered a smoke bomb to go off. Sure it wasn't too major, but it was toxic and they had to leave the area quick to escape air pollution. They could hear an echoing chuckle from the little blindfolded man as they rushed into the hallway.

They were coughing and panting, attempting to catch their breath. "Should we go after him?" Incredible questioned. Elastigirl shook no. 

"I think the best thing to do now is just get the captives out, we both know Cupid will rise again. Then I'll get him."

"Oh you'll get him." Bob remarked going towards what seemed to be the captive Helen knocked out. "What happened here?"

"Mind control."

"Ah." They were beginning to have that uncomfortable feeling again. So Bob, being the genius he is, quickly lifted the man and walked back outside the hallway. He didn't know what to say, maybe his pride was getting in the way. 

Helen adjusted her hair, she didn't know what else to do. "I saw the other two go in that direction," she stated pointing over his shoulder, while running past him quickly she nearly tripped. Laughing nervously she continued down the hall, and there they were, the rest of them, all knocked out. "Hm...I wonder what caused that," she murmured. Elastigirl did not have super strength, well...the elasticity of herself did give her a bit more strength than the average woman, but she wasn't classified in the NSA database for her muscles. "Incredible!" she shouted out. For some reason she wanted cupid to appear again, just to feel that chemistry between them again.

"Whoa, you knock them out?" Bob questioned with a raised brow.

"No...I don't know who, or what did this. But right now we need to get these people out."

"Yeah." The two had an uncomfortable vibe between them, even an unconcious man could sense it most likely. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl just stood there, imagine seeing a tall guy with tons of grocery bags, that's how Mr. Incredible looked with all of the hostages. Helen couldn't help but laugh some, but she quickly turned away and continued down the hallway, only to hear those stomps behind her a few moments later. She wasn't annoyed by them anymore, and she even smiled some."Elastigirl."

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you after we drop these hostages off and tell the police about Cupid."

"Um...okay? What's this about?"

"You'll see."

----

"Oh my god where the hell are they?" Rebecca shouted. "Oh my god...what if they're..."

"They're not dead!" Honey shouted. "Stop thinking about them and focus on something else!" 

_'That girl has serious worrying issues, doesn't she understand there jobs by now?'_ Frozone thought with a sigh. In due time the teenager would learn...hopefully.

**A/N: I think I only have like...two more chapters before this is over. o 3 o**


	12. Train tracks and Whispers

**A/N: Sorry this is so late, family visits and dirty rooms are to blame for it. New chapters in all my stories are also coming up…hopefully. ENJOY! I have school tomorrow…I should be sleep…>.>; I think this is my longest chapter yet. I'm going to miss writing this story. TT Hope you're satisfied with the ending…may do a post-story type thing or something.**

**Train tracks and Whispers**

"Elastigirl, Cupid seems to always target your district. How do you think his escape will affect your hero duties?" a man questioned her. Right now, honestly, Elastigirl was not up to being questioned. It didn't help that she was now back outside in the rain, which had lightened some though. With the edgy reporter attempting to make a living to put food on the table, her mind just told her to answer the man, so she did. Helen was a professional when it came to pleasing people.

If there was one thing Elastigirl could do, it was impressing people. Being an entertainment tool since age five aided her of course, yet she still had it in her blood. Though what super hadn't perfected Acing unannounced interviews and police reports. Even though Cupid got away, the heroine still was looked up on as the paramedics pulled out jumpers to place the captives on. Her pearly whites were continuously flashed by the bulky cameras press and paparazzi held. The young super cleared her throat and turned to the man.

"No matter what I promise to catch Cupid, my job is to protect all civilians from harmful threats and dangerous people," Elastigirl remarked.

Mr. Incredible on the other hand was not really into talking to anyone right now. He didn't want cameras shoved in his face, or loud people talking to him at an incredibly fast pace to get answers. Robert wished he could just be a police officer at times. No media, no being targeted by villains, and no hiding behind a mask. But Mr. Incredible always remarked how he loved the simple lifestyle, but he couldn't help but love the fame at times. Was this job even about saving people half the time? Conferences, TV shows, interviews, fan clubs, what were supers really there for?

But his figure soon grew into a shadow as he snuck into his Incredi-car and drove off to the only spot him and Elastigirl could actually talk in private. Sure Bob and Helen could, but it was always a hassle to change in and out of their super suits just to hang out for an hour or so. Even Simon felt bad for them at times, taking over their shifts and such every once in awhile. It wasn't one of the most romantic places; actually it wasn't really romantic at all. It was just a shut down train station just past a New York-like pizza joint. Yet, the fact that they had their privacy while there made it one of the greatest places on earth.

He didn't know how long he'd be there before she'd show up. The press always bombarded her with questions when she had anything to do with Sir Cupid. Bob could use the peace anyways, or so he thought. He felt relieved, until he heard a voice. "I managed to make room for you in my schedule Mr. Incredible," Elastigirl teased. It was very quiet, nothing but pigeons and train tracks…and the light smell of pizza dough.

"I'm glad you decided to come Helen, I've been trying to talk to you about what you said a few days ago." Helen's playful smirk faded. His mood was a bit more serious than she had expected. She took a seat on a worn out bench. "I know I should just be honest with you…I'm tired of avoiding you, or running out of time to talk with you," Bob edged on. "Sometimes leaving you behind Helen…makes me not even want to be Mr. Incredible."

Helen played with her fingers. "You don't have to take away Mr. Incredible to spend time with me Bob," Helen explained while standing up and walking towards him. "We're super heroes, obviously something's going to conflict with our relationship at times, but we can't ever give up. We just have to try harder."

Robert exhaled deeply, removing his mask and turning to look at her, his blue eyes appeared weak; but he was just as strong as ever inside. "Helen…it shouldn't be this hard to stay together. It's worth every minute to make plans and such but…you don't deserve it."

"And neither do you Bob! But that's not stopping me from staying with you, now is it?" Helen argued.

"Yeah, I know. I just…don't want things to be weird between us anymore. I don't want to worry about your safety but…I can't help it. I know you're not fragile, hell you're no damsel in distress. But ever since the fire I can't help but think what if constantly. I mean, sure it's traced my mind before, but seeing you so week and fragile…" Bob turned away from Helen and replaced his mask.

"So what exactly are you saying Bob?" Helen questioned raising a brow.

"I'm saying this; no matter how hard it gets I'm going to protect you. I know it's already my duty as a hero, but this is going to be way different than a normal civilian."

"You know I'll do the same for you Bob, I mean…you saw how we teamed up just an hour ago."

"Helen," Bob edged on going down on his knees and looking up to her. "I know I'm not perfect, but no man is. I don't want to risk the chance of losing you again," he said softly. He looked down and laughed some. "I never imagined I'd be the type of guy doing this…sharing feelings and stuff. But you're different Helen. You're tough, yet still a woman. I can always depend on you both in suit and out…" Robert removed the mask once more.

"I know this isn't the most romantic spot but it's the only place I can get some privacy with you…We've been together for a while as a couple," Bob remarked. _'Just say it incredible…' _"So Helen, what I'm trying to ask you is…will you marry me?"

They never really considered marriage before, they had been going out for more than a year though, with false break ups in between. But still, they never thought about the topic at all until now. Sure Helen, as a woman had mentally questioned the subject between herself and at times Rebecca or Honey. But she never thought Bob would ask her for some reason. She went on her knees and wrapped her arms around Bob.

"I'll say yes on three conditions," she said. "One, you need to learn how to remember dates more and keep a better track of time. Two, you have got to be more than Mr. Incredible and have better chemistry with Helen too, not just Elastigirl. Lastly, you've got to have that suit next to you at all times, because I do think you look rather dashing in it," she laughed some while giving him another tight hug before letting her brown eyes stare until his blue ones.

Bob gave her a smile and nodded. "I really like that third condition," he whispered into her ear. Helen punched him in the shoulder softly.

"Pervert," Helen said with a laugh. She felt his arms pull her in closer and as a police siren came on Helen was sure he'd turn away and try to save the day again. But Bob stayed put.

"I promise," he said. Helen smiled and gave him a quick kiss. He raised a brow.

"Go on Incredible, I know you want to save the day. We can save kisses for later," she joked. Robert stood and looked down the street.

"Don't tell Lucius about this, I don't think he'll let me live this down," Bob joked before pressing a few buttons on his watch. He saw his car drive up. "Want me to drop you off anywhere?" he quickly asked Helen while sitting down in the car. She hugged her knees to her chest and shook no.

"I'm fine, go save the world," she said with a smile. The black car soon sped away. "I hope Robert takes marriage seriously. I don't think my heart's flexible. It may just break if it doesn't work out in the end."

**A/N: I love Bob/Helen fluff o 3 o**

**Ending wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but I'm pretty satisfied with it now.**


End file.
